-Conviviendo Juntas-
by Rin'Kagaminex3
Summary: Rin mientras iba al instituto se topa con una niña de 5 años de edad, Rin la salva de ser atropellada quedando ella en coma y la niña va siempre a visitarla, un día cuando Rin despierta se da cuenta de que no es humana. Todos los Vocaloid o Utaloid que aparezcan son de sus respectivos dueños pero la historia es mía.
1. Despertando (Rin)

*Sueño*

P.o.v Rin

-**Miren aquí viene la huérfana-** Se burlo un chico de mi, yo no le di importancia aun cuando todos se rieron, solo... solo abrazo a mi peluche, que es un gato de color negro con ojos verdes, se llama Kuro.

-**¿Eh?-** Digo cuando me sacan mi preciado Kuro, levanto la mirada y veo a Hana, una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones.

-**¿Tanto te gusta esta cosa?- **Me pregunta mirando con disgusto al peluche-** ¡Yo te lo haré más lindo!-** Grito y saco unas tijeras y le corta las patas delanteras.

-**¡No!- **Salto e intento agarrar a Kuro.

-**Saeki y Konoka sujétenla- **Dijo Hana y sus dos seguidoras me sujetaron de los brazos mientras Hana seguía cortando a Kuro, yo forcejeaba mientras maldecía.

-**¡Basta!-** Grito y golpeo a Konoka en la cara y le rompo la nariz, a Saeki en el estomago y escupió sangre, Hana suelta a Kuro y retrocede asustada.

-**V-Vamos R-Rin sabes que fue una broma ¿Verdad?-** Decía asustada cada vez más por cada paso que daba, los demás miraban como simples espectadores.

-**No tengas miedo solo... ¡Te haré más linda!-** Le dije entusiasmada y me reí y corrí y la golpeo muy fuerte en la cara rompiéndole el labio y tirándola al piso, luego una patada en el estomago seguida de otra y otra y otra hasta que me canse, me pose encima de ella con una tijera y le observo el rostro lleno de miedo, lagrimas y mocos con algo de sangre que le sale de la boca

-**¿No te sientes mejor así?-** Dije con una sonrisa escalofriante -**¿No?-** Le dije sin recibir repuesta-** Entonces como no estas conforme seguiré-**Murmure y le hice un tajo en la mejilla del cual broto sangre, le iba a hacer otro tajo cuando llego la profesora que grito y vino la directora.

Luego de tremendo sermón me expulsaron encima no me dejaron agarrar a Kuro para arreglarlo

-**¿Que haré ahora?-** Me murmure ya al salir del instituto y vi una heladería y fui a comprarme un helado de menta granizada.

Pasaba por una jugeteria cuando algo me llamo la atención, era un peluche de gato amarillo con ojos azules... como yo.

-**Me lo comprare mañana-** Dijo y sigo mi camino al orfanato, cuando esperaba por cruzar la calle, caminando, veo pasar a una niña de ¿5 años? O ¿6 años? Corriendo por a lado mio con el semáforo verde al mismo tiempo que un auto pasaba con una velocidad impresionante, ella se queda quieta por el miedo en el medio de la calle, yo por mero impulso corro sin pensar hacia la niña y la empujo al mismo tiempo que el auto impacta contra mi cuerpo, siento un dolor muy agudo por todo mi cuerpo eso me hace gritar y cerrar los ojos por el dolor, aun con dolor abro los ojos y veo a la niña de pelo agua marina con ojos del mismo color, que me parecieron llamativos, siento algo mojado corro la vista y veo un liquido carmesí... sangre... mi sangre... estaba en un charco de mi sangre, dirijo mi vista a la niña que corre hacia mi mientras el del auto llamaba a una ambulancia, yo... solo sonrió pensando que sera mi fin al menos...-_** "Al menos iré con mis padres..."-**_ Cierro mis ojos para tal vez no abrirlo más... solo tal vez viva... pero... ¿Yo quiero vivir? No lo se... una lágrima sale de mi ojo derecho... solo una porque el resto las solté hace años... en la muerte de mis padres... a lo lejos escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia luego todo silencio...

*Fin de sueño*

/sigue narrando Rin/

Me levante sobresaltada, de mis ojos caían lágrimas, mire alrededor y me fije en el cuarto que me encuentro, las paredes blancas, una cama normal, el techo blanco, un hospital...


	2. Despertando (Miku)

P.O.V Miku.

¿Ya cuántos años desde eso?

Aunque no es algo importante, soy inmortal después de todo...

"No logro comprender a los humanos"

...Y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

*Flash back*

-"**_Todos me miran raro_**"-pensé caminando tranquilamente por una calle algo desconocida para mí-"**_Bueno...es que no los entiendo...la verdad_**"-Reí para mí.

Ese punto podía ser algo extraño, pero viniendo de mí...ya no lo es.

Quien diría que terminaría con una figura de una pequeña de cinco años sólo...por conseguir chocolate...

Bueno, el chocolate lo merece, la verdad, chocolate negro, amargo, dulce, blanco, suizo... ¡De todos! Con almendras, nueces, frutas...Además, me divertían los humanos, de pasada curioseaba ese tema, que aún no logro entender, a pesar de tener más de 490 años, ni en los libros más antiguos...los entiendo...

Considero que son una raza... ¿extraña? aunque lo mismo debe pensar de mí...

Pasé por todas las tiendas de chocolates que se me cruzaban, comprando todos los chocolates que podía y quedaban disponibles.

Crucé las calles.

Debía ser mi cabello y mis ojos...los que tanto llamaban la atención...

**_"Soledad..."_**

Posiblemente eso sea lo único que comprenda de los humanos, esos seres divertidos y extraños...esos que se creen superiores y anteponen sus emociones...esos.

Me detuve en una calle, paralizada ante una luz que me estaba dando de lleno en la cara.

-**_M-mis padres...-_**dejé caer las bolsas, todos los chocolates desparramados en el piso y... ¿estaba llorando?

No podía moverme, recordaba cada momento de cómo...los habían matado cuando tenía cinco años...lo estaba reviviendo...

**_-¿P-por qué...?-_**pronuncié estirando la mano**_-¡No los maten...!_** -pero los gritos no salían, por mucho que lo intentara...

Sentí un golpe, abrí los ojos de inmediato: Estaba en la acera.

Me apoyé en ambos brazos y miré qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

...El impacto que se supone debía llegar a mí...le llegó a ella...

Me levanté algo aturdida y fui corriendo a ayudarle, a mirar cómo estaba; contemplé un charco de sangre a bajo de ella, creo que realmente estaba preocupada.

**_-¿P-por qué...?_**-ella estaba sonriendo, miró mis ojos y...se durmió...

*Fin flash back*

**_-...Definitivamente nunca entenderé a los humanos..._**-caminé por la sala blanca de hospital en la que se encontraba la chica de cabello rubio.

Desde ese día estaba en coma.

**_-...pero gracias_**-dejé una flor acompañada de otras, se había formado un ramo producto de que era mi rutina.

Acomodé el bolso en mi hombro y me puse camino al instituto con una barra de chocolate en la mano.

"**_Despierta pronto_**"-sonreí. Esa también era mi rutina.


End file.
